


小径交叉的花园

by stipethom



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 震荡波的一生。（14年旧文）





	小径交叉的花园

**Author's Note:**

> 震荡波/天火，震荡波/奥利安  
> 奥利安虽然是idw，但是个性延续铁堡数据员。  
> 

  
“在发现这封信之前，我曾经自己问自己，一本小说怎么才能是无限的。我没有别的方式可以想象，只能想象一本循环的书，兜圈子的书，它的最后一页与第一页完全一样，具有无限地继续读下去的可能。我记起来，在《一千零一夜》的正中间，有一夜，写的是莎赫拉萨德王后（由于抄写者魔术班的混乱）冒着重新回到她正在讲的这一夜的危险，原原本本地从头开始讲一千零一夜的故事，这就直到无限了。我也想象一部柏拉图式的世袭作品，从上一辈传给下一辈，每一个后辈总是给它增加一章，或者以孝顺的谨慎修改前一辈的作品。

…… 他相信时间的无限连续，相信正在扩展着，正在变化着的分散、集中、平行的时间的网。这张时间的网，它的网线互相接近，交叉，隔断，或者几个世纪各不相干，包含了一切的可能性。我们并不存在于这种时间的大多数里；在某一些里，您存在，而我不存在；在另一些里，我存在，而您不存在；在再一些里，您我都存在。在这一个时间里，我得到了一个好机缘，所以您来到了我的这所房子；在另一个时间里，您走过花园，回发现我死了；在再一个时间里，我说了同样这些话，然而我却是个错误，是个幽魂。” 

 

—

 

“几百万年前，你的坚持和霸天虎的训戒如出一辙，但是你却加入了汽车人，这无异于一记响亮的耳光，迫使我苦苦地思索了很久，久到我意识清醒的时候，世界已经疏远了我这过时之人，混沌成了赛博坦天空的新霸主，我的火种深处惧怕而不安，满以为我已经错过了通往外界的末班车。”

科学家的头部遭遇了重创，他一侧的天线已经弯折，破碎的光镜反射出五颜六色的火光，一条深刻的疤痕从他的不断漏电的颈部绽开，狰狞虬结的管线内翻出来。

“……我从未贪生怕死，蝇营苟且，我鼓起勇气杀死了第一个想要杀我的人，很快，我们输掉了最开始的几场战争，而我颓然站在最隐蔽的一隅、沉浸在失败的阴影里，比所有死去的火种更像一个衰竭的影子。我有理由相信，我的能力应该用在别的地方，而不是浪费在马不停蹄地给连射机枪换弹夹上。”

奥利安蓝色的光镜熠熠生辉。震荡波勉强将光镜对焦于他，这个理应蒙上一层火药灰，和他一样沧桑而破败的机体，却像开启了排异磁场一样年轻，鲜活。他口中的那个战争的影子，不是别人，就是站在他面前的破败不堪的震荡波。

“一切都结束了，在我决定用最快，最阴狠的办法结束这场混乱时，我把宝压在了你身上。我赌你还记得当初那个宛如和煦春风的震荡波议员，他的俏皮形象多少能抵消如今这个阴森可怖的老鬼如影随形的死灭气息，多少能阻止你主程序的警铃大作。”震荡波的声音越来越微弱，他明智地暂停了十分之一个循环，等到发声器输出率稳定下来，再重新开启他的发声系统。“你——果然不出我所料，答应了我的邀约，与我在界标前见面。这是我们几百万年来的第一次单独会面，不得不承认，我的排气扇开始轰鸣，看来情感并没有彻底从我的线路中撤离；它们还吸附在部分回路里，就像一种讨厌的病毒。从一开始，我的计划就是要除掉你，不管用到什么手段，情感只会是我执行计划的障碍。你的毁灭，伴随着许多别的虚幻之物的破灭，将把这些情感从我的伺服系统系统中全部格式化掉。”

奥利安脸罩挡住了大部分表情，震荡波只能看见他一动不动地站在原地，身后投下巨大的阴影。汽车人领袖凝视着他的朋友，斟酌着措辞。他身上带有一种儒将的文雅，正好与震荡波科学家精准又不乏生动的叙述相匹配；他巨人的身板和威风凛凛的身姿，又以身经百战的军人之势与震荡波的炮口分庭抗礼，针锋相对。

就是现在！震荡波在心中咆哮。

杀了他，就等于毁了一个时代，就等于毁掉了汽车人。奥利安这个英勇的锡兵，年轻让他无畏地迎视从前的恋人，忘记了锡兵是单脚站立，一推就会跌倒——被随手扔在地上的利刃，从科学家粗壮的胳膊、紧握的钢拳里挥向汽车人首领，奥利安的头掉应声落地，他的光镜仍然蓝得像赛博坦最最温和的天气。

所有的声音都停止了。震荡波擦干自己的手，缓慢而沉重地走向荒原。

赛博坦的卫星一号彻夜亮着灯光，将无机质的光芒倾泻在他的身上，他躲过草地里被轰炸出的坑坑洼洼，履带在泥地里发出单调的凄惨的声音。远方的战火还在燃烧，震荡波并未意识到自己已经逐渐偏离主道，他沉浸在旧友之死里，幽灵一样漫无目的地漂泊，只有装甲板块之间的没玩没了的磕碰声能证明他还活着。

他的视线越来越模糊，终于一头栽倒在泥地里，几个悄无声息的影子立刻将他包围。

——

仿佛被零射线麻痹，他全身所有的感官节点都冻得麻木。震荡波在剧痛中醒来，立刻意识到，痛苦早成了一团乱麻，怎么也解不开。他静躺在实验充电床上，手术室的角角落落他都瞧得一清二楚，比如一盏无影灯，比如脑科医生指尖的刺，还有一幅挂在头顶的人脸投影。他认得那张脸，那是他的脸，他甚至记得奥利安抚摸他的嘴唇的细节。可是他对着那张脸笑不起来了。他困惑地调动面部传感原件，诧异于自己不仅失去了微笑的机能，微笑这种东西也和他的火种永别了。

好消息是，他再也不怕做出过激的事来，再也不会对某事感到追悔莫及了 。

“……还没从你的惩罚中回过神来吗，震荡波？”一个行刑者的冷笑穿透了他的音频接收器。接着那尖锐的声音扩大成了好几个冷笑的合奏。“因为你骇人听闻的谋杀，最高议会一致通过对你动用酷刑。看在你是神铸的份上，我们也没真的对你怎样……等你习惯之后，或许你就会觉得，这就是你该有的样子。”

”是的，这就是我该有的样子。“

回忆退潮，震荡波意识到自己还在霸天虎基地里。他迅速瞥了一眼已经黑屏了的电脑，定了定神，用爪子摁了摁触屏。

”……刚才说的时间地点，你还会来赴约么？你那边突然没有声音了，害得我以为霸天虎发现了我们在秘密通讯。“

天火愤愤不平地说，白色的航天飞机身材伟岸，光要他好好坐着与人联络都很难。他十分僵硬地屈起双腿，巨大的机翼小心不被杂物划伤。

“在数百万年前，在我们还是心思稚嫩、胸怀天真理想的学生的时候，你我所追随的主义，后来促使了霸天虎的诞生……但是在你加入霸天虎的同时，我却加入了汽车人。我知道这很难接受，但是我确实是经过了深思熟虑，选择是不可逆转的。后来……在不知不觉中，我们的世界已经陷入了战争的泥淖，我这个过时之人，早已被赛博坦的新星疏远，混沌成了天地的新霸主。我的火种深处时而惧怕不安，我老以为，我已经错过了通往外界的末班车了……”

“……我不是贪生怕死的小人，我可不是为了苟延残喘才加入汽车人的，这你比谁都清楚！”

天火紧握拳头。他的视线灼灼地望着震荡波，而那个独眼的科学家正如他们重逢以来的那样，并没有说什么能表达个人观点的话。天火失望地垂下了拳头。

天火当年认识震荡波的时候，科学家还没有拖着一身笨重的装甲。当他再次见到震荡波的时候，他甚至不敢相信自己的光学镜头，但是火种的脉动告诉他，这个人只能是震荡波。

”赛博坦的能源很快就会耗尽，“科学家担忧的样子历历在目。”我们必须马上行动，否则一切都来不及了。“

他无法理解这些空缺的时间里世界发生了怎样的剧变。他将纷乱的思绪收起来，看着震荡波缓慢地、笨拙地走向他，他短暂地合上光镜，震荡波的身影变得轻捷，愉快，涂装也鲜艳起来。一个紧紧的拥抱，从两个人的胸口挤压出发自内心的大笑声，在回忆里不断回响着。

“来吧，天火，让我们一起干出点名堂来。”科学家宽厚的胸膛震颤着发出低频的笑，他大声地说，把马达开到最大功率，赛星坦克轰隆隆驶过雨后泥泞的地面，紧咬着低空掠过卷起阵阵草浪的航天飞机。“让我们把赛博坦变成天堂。“

 

——

 

”那么最后，你们有没有在一起呢？你们有共享过火种信息么？还有谁知道所有你知道的秘密？“

弗洛伊德医生循循善诱地问，他温柔地梳理着他颈部暴露在外的管线，不断漏电的系统就像一个巨大的反应堆，一颗火星都能引爆实验室。他不打算冒这个险，手划过震荡波裹得密不透风的面部，小指在他昔日光学镜的位置轻轻一弹。

”我没有和任何人建立那种亲密关系。“单调的电子音波从被限制在基本功能的发声器里传来，他几乎被挖空的胸膛一阵物理震颤。”我相信这要怪这次手术——我手术前后的记忆，彼此发生了排异反应，无法解释我自相矛盾的过去。“

”当太阳风和天火同归于尽的瞬间，我好像也回到了原点。我又看到了奥利安·派克斯的脸，看到了我们昔日促膝长谈的那张长椅。然后我知道将要发生的都不过是过去的倒影：我会开枪，打穿他的面罩，而我也将再一次被送上你的手术台。我的回忆再一次被重新编写，但是故事永远不会终结。“

”因为这是你自己的设计。“弗洛伊德的声音突然失去了温度。他的脸开始虚化，变色，最后只剩一个躺在地上震动不已的扩音器。”赛博坦的能源——你和天火最头疼的议题，你们曾经绞尽脑汁想要解决的问题，现在被你的牺牲解决了。你以这种形式存在着，不断地自我复制，永远不会结束，你的悖论给赛博坦带来了巨大的、取之不尽的能源。至于奥利安的死，天火的死，那仅仅是你无限重复生命中一次又一次的投影。就连你自己，也是过去已发生之事的倒影……“

”而赛博坦，将生生不息，永远活着，永远朝气蓬勃，就像一个刚下流水线的幼生体。你主程序的每一次重启，都是赛博坦会延续下去的证明。“

Fin


End file.
